Come What May
by Celly M
Summary: [ concluída ] Shaka decide, na véspera de um grande acontecimento no Santuário, provar de um sentimento desconhecido ou escondido até então. Yaoi, lemon, songfic.


**Créditos: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como seus personagens. É tudo obra do Tio Kurumada. Se ele deixou furos, aí já não posso fazer nada. Só me resta usa-los em benefícios dos ficwritters ávidos por um romance yaoi.

**Aviso:** essa fic é yaoi sim e contém lemon, como 95 dos meus textos. Toda a idéia é original, à exceção da música, que é cantada pela **Nicole Kidman **e pelo **Ewan McGreggor**, no filme **Moulin Rouge**. Estejam avisados, então. Quem se sentir ofendido, é só clicar naquele **X** vermelho no topo da página. Aos outros, **boa leitura**!

**Agradecimentos:** às minhas betas maravilhosas, que sempre têm paciência de ler e corrigir meus lapsos.** Calíope**, por betar inicialmente esse texto, me incentivando a sempre escrever mais e por me aturar no MSN nos fins de semana. **Lili, **que ajudou nas dúvidas da mitologia e me poupou tempo de procurar sobre o tema no "Livro de Ouro da Mitologia" e pela betagem da fic inteira. À **Juzinha** também, por simplesmente ser um amor e aturar meus atrasos nas fics. E claro, um abraço especial à **Belier**, que sempre é um modelo de inspiração quando se trata do casal Shaka e Mu.

* * *

Pela quinta vez naquela semana, Shaka acordava molhado de suor. O mesmo pesadelo, lacerante, o acompanhava, assustando-o como nunca acontecera. As mesmas imagens: Athena assassinada, o Santuário destruído, os cavaleiros dispostos em tríade, nos movimentos proibidos pelos deuses. Tudo aquilo aparecia por entre uma nuvem escura e em velocidade vertiginosa, rápida como o carro de Apolo.

Levantou-se, por fim. Caminhou até a janela do quarto, abrindo-a. A visão da lua encoberta arrepiou-o, fazendo-o lembrar do pesadelo não muito distante. Fechou-a em um estrondo, não querendo relembrar os momentos de impotência que passara enquanto tentava dormir. Impotente sim, pois durante o mesmo enxergara claramente cada um dos amigos, alguns deles não mais vivos, lutando, e ele apenas os observava de longe, um expectador forçado de toda aquela desgraça.

Caminhou até a sala central do templo. A mesma era desprovida de móveis, apenas adornada por grossos tapetes e almofadas em tons claros. Sempre fora criticado por não prender-se na decoração de sua casa, mas após a luta com ao cavaleiros de bronze, ele fora o único que reconstruíra o templo com facilidade. Pensou em meditar por algum tempo, mas tirou aquela idéia da cabeça, já que estava tão abalado que não conseguiria concentrar-se.

Decidiu voltar para o quarto. Aquele pesadelo e seu significado não importavam. Não poderia acontecer. Nada daquilo.

Era uma segunda-feira e finalmente o sol havia resolvido aparecer. Naquela manhã, Athena fizera uma reunião logo cedo, e depois os cavaleiros haviam sido dispensados para voltar aos seus templos. Na descida das escadarias, Mu e Shaka passavam pelo templo de Kamus, quando viram Miro, que os acompanhava, parar ali por alguns instantes. Resolveram deixar o cavaleiro de Escorpião sozinho, pois sabiam o motivo daquilo tudo.

– Acredita que ele vai se recuperar algum dia? – Mu perguntou, olhando para trás, no momento em que observava o grego ajoelhar-se diante da porta do templo.

– Ele é um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Não pode deixar esses sentimentos aflorarem. Não em momentos tão duvidosos.

– Kamus era o amor da vida dele, Shaka. Não deveria falar assim. – Mu repreendeu o amigo.

– Não me culpe, Mu. Não saberia o que é esse sentimento, por isso não me envergonho por não saber como lidar quando as pessoas enfraquecem diante dele.

– Shaka, o amor não está apenas no relacionamento entre amantes. Como se sentiria se eu morresse? Somos melhores amigos, sempre o fomos. Como iria reagir?

O Cavaleiro de Virgem parou por alguns instantes. Fitou o amigo, e mesmo com os olhos fechados, conseguia enxergar o cosmo puro e iluminado de Mu. Sentiu um aperto no peito quando pensou em ver seu melhor amigo morto, inerte. Ameaçou abrir os olhos, involuntariamente, mas o Cavaleiro de Áries impediu-o.

– Não precisa. Você entendeu bem o que quis dizer. Não culpe Miro por sentir-se daquele jeito. Ele ainda se martiriza por não ter matado Hyoga.

– Não gostaria de falar sobre esse assunto, Mu. – Shaka disse, tentando não pensar, durante os momentos em que estava acordado, em lutas ou qualquer tipo de discórdia entre os Cavaleiros.

Mu assentiu, sabendo que Shaka estava lhe escondendo alguma coisa. Aquilo o incomodava profundamente. Passaram grande parte de suas vidas como cúmplices, notavam a presença um do outro, mesmo que estivessem a quilômetros de distância, sabiam dos segredos um do outro, chegavam a ler pensamentos. Porém, em um curto espaço de dias, o amigo se tornara uma concha tão fechada, que nem mesmo ele conseguia penetrar.

E aquele segredo todo o estava matando, lentamente.

Na noite seguinte, Mu foi acordado por batidas insistentes na porta de trás. Esfregou os olhos, cansado. Ninguém costumava aparecer em seu templo àquela hora. Olhou por uma das janelas que sempre ficava aberta. Concluiu, pela posição da Lua, que deveriam estar próximo das duas da manhã. _"Quem poderia estar vindo aqui a uma hora dessas? E justamente de um templo acima do meu?"_, ele pensou, colocando uma fina túnica por cima da calça de pijama, do mesmo tecido. Os verões da Grécia eram bem quentes e nem mesmo ele resistia às noites abafadas.

Abriu a porta, surpreendendo-se quando uma cabeleira loira passou por ele, como um furacão. O cheiro de sândalo tão presente invadiu-lhe as narinas, grudando em sua pele. Ficou um pouco tonto, mas curioso ao mesmo tempo. Fechou a porta com cuidado, a mesma fazendo um barulho, quebrando o silêncio do ambiente.

Assim que ouviu o som já conhecido do clique da porta, Shaka avançou para cima de Mu, imprensando-o contra a madeira quente. O ariano sentiu o sangue esvair de suas faces já muito alvas, a ponto de quase faze-lo perder as forças. O coração acelerou com gosto, mas não sabia o motivo daquelas ações do amigo.

Shaka aproximou-se ainda mais, se aquilo era possível, seu coração batendo no mesmo ritmo que o outro, ambos alucinadamente em sincronia. Fixou-se nos olhos verdes de Mu, ofegante pelo rápido deslocamento entre as casas zodiacais, mas satisfeito por tê-lo encontrado. Reparou que o ariano preparava para dizer-lhe alguma coisa, e não queria que aquilo acontecesse. Seus lábios trêmulos quase tocaram os do outro, mas refrearam.

– Não diga nada. Por Buda, não diga nada. Apenas sinta, Mu. Sinta como se fosse a última noite.

Mu ficou em silêncio, não por querer aceitar as condições de Shaka, mas pelo tom que o amigo usava. Era desesperador, suplicante. Nunca o vira daquele jeito, tão desprotegido, tão perdido. E naquele momento, o ariano deixou-se seguir pelo único sentimento primordial que fazia questão de esconder quando estava próximo do virginiano.

Amor.

Shaka precipitou-se mais uma vez, daquela, disposto a beijar os lábios de Mu, quando as mãos do ariano subiram para seu peito, acariciando-o lentamente. Suspirou, apertando os olhos já fechados. Não estava disposto a ser rejeitado pelo outro.

– Vamos... – A voz do ariano saiu de uma pureza e simplicidade impressionantes, como se estivesse esperando por aquilo por toda sua vida.

Shaka sorriu, não sentindo-se vitorioso, mas compreendido. Teve vontade de tocar os cabelos de Mu, e sentir a já conhecida maciez dos fios lavanda e o aroma doce que deles emanavam. Não fez nenhuma das duas coisas, deixando-se apenas ter sua mão segura firmemente, passando-lhe uma segurança absurda, que ele necessitava tanto naquele momento.

O chão do quarto de Mu estava molhado pela chuva que caiu de repente, entrando pela janela ainda aberta. Ambos olharam-se por alguns segundos, o ariano querendo falar algo, mas calando-se. Shaka, no mesmo instante lembrou-se de uma conversa passageira que tivera com Afrodite, onde o pisciano lhe revelava que a natureza sempre dava provas de sua ira através da mudança do tempo. Aquela tempestade que caíra do lado de fora, então, seria o prenúncio de algo ruim que estava para acontecer? _"Não, o que vamos fazer não é errado"_, ele pensou, convencendo-se.

– Você tem razão, meu querido. Por que algo tão sagrado seria errado? – Mu disse, sem olha-lo, caminhando lentamente para fechar a janela. Teve alguma dificuldade com o vento que entrou pela mesma, bagunçando seus cabelos. Ouviu um suspiro de Shaka atrás de si e sorriu.

– Falei tão alto assim? – Shaka perguntou, sentindo-se estranhamente envergonhado.

Mu virou-se para ele, ainda sorridente. Estendeu uma das mãos para o loiro, que tomou-a com uma devoção surpreendente. O ariano puxou-o para perto de si, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos loiros, tirando-os do rosto do outro, gostando daquele contato.

– Não se esqueça que eu sempre tive o dom de ler seus pensamentos. Especialmente aqueles dedicados a mim.

Shaka manteve a mesma postura, e Mu podia jurar que presenciara pela primeira vez o virginiano corar. Levou-o, então em direção à cama, onde dormia profundamente antes de ser acordado. Acreditou, naquele momento, que qualquer sonho que um dia tivera nunca chegaria aos pés do que estava para acontecer.

– Shaka... – O ariano murmurou, antes de deitar-se novamente.

– Você sabe que a resposta é sim. Eu o quero.

Mu sorriu, sabendo que Shaka lera sua mente. Decidiu deixar as perguntas a respeito dos motivos pelos quais, depois de tanto tempo, o virginiano escolhera justamente aquela noite para entregar-se. Especialmente depois da conversa que tiveram sobre o amor.

Aproximou-se lentamente, tornando a distância entre eles de menos de um palmo. Os dedos longos e incertos subiram lentamente até encontrar o primeiro botão de madrepérola da longa túnica marfim que Shaka usava. Desabotoou cada um deles, sem tirar os olhos do indiano, tentando captar e gravar todas as mínimas reações que ele tinha.

Se aquela seria a primeira vez do virginiano, ele queria que fosse perfeita.

O peito alvo e desnudo de Shaka era um convite mudo para os lábios de Mu, que tocou-o carinhosamente. Um silvo baixo foi ouvido por parte do loiro e o ariano tomou aquele gesto como incentivo para que ele prosseguisse. Beijou carinhosamente cada um dos mamilos e admirou-se como até estes eram claríssimos. O virginiano perdeu os dedos por entre os cabelos lavanda de Mu, simplesmente adorando cada um daqueles toques.

Segurando os cabelos com as duas mãos, conseguiu fazer com que Mu retirasse a cabeça de seu peito, somente para alinha-lo com seu rosto. Delicadamente, fez um reconhecimento com as pontas dos dedos pelo rosto do ariano, sorrindo ligeiramente quando, ao tocar os pontinhos da testa do outro, ele suspirou profundamente.

Ambos de olhos fechados, saboreando a proximidade dos corpos, deixaram-se levar, quase próximos ao primeiro indício de união. Partiu de Shaka encurtar os poucos milímetros, roçando os lábios de Mu, sentindo-o tremer diante daquele primeiro breve toque.

As bocas inexploradas provaram o doce dos lábios de ambos, acostumando-se com aquela sensação de familiaridade, até então desconhecida para eles. Mu abraçou Shaka, ao mesmo tempo em que virou o pescoço, para somente encaixar-se melhor na boca convidativa do outro. A língua do virginiano buscou passagem e ele logo concedeu, deixando-se perder na mornura que a mesma lhe dava.

Shaka foi o primeiro a separar-se do beijo; o oxigênio, infelizmente para ambos, sendo essencial. Mu estava sorrindo, abertamente. Nunca pensara em ter o, até naquele momento, amigo, entregue daquele jeito; e aquilo o agradava muito. Tocou a ponta do nariz do loiro com o seu, segurando o riso quando o outro arrepiou-se.

Finalmente, a cama. Mu deitou Shaka como se ele fosse algo raro, deleitando-se por ter os cabelos fartos dele misturados aos seus lençóis de linho rústicos. Enquanto juntava-se a ele, aproveitou para retirar sua calça de pijama, percebendo que Shaka o observava atentamente. Caminhava para retirar a túnica quando as mãos do loiro o pararam.

– Deixe-me faze-lo, por favor. – Ele disse, com cerimônia.

Mu sorriu, sentando-se perto do peito de Shaka, ao lado da cama. O rapaz repetiu os movimentos anteriores do ariano, com o diferencial do menor número de botões, o que facilitava seu trabalho. A cada pedaço de pele descoberto, sentia-se queimar, como se não pudesse ficar longe do outro.

Por fim, estavam em condições iguais e pela primeira vez, não sabiam o que fazer. Mu foi o primeiro, como sempre, a dar prosseguimento à sua "noite dos sonhos". Espalmou uma das mãos no peito de Shaka, fazendo-o deitar novamente. Assim que ele o fez, repetiu os movimentos dele, cobrindo o corpo do loiro com o seu, como se fosse uma manta protetora.

Contemplaram-se por alguns segundos, Mu deliciado com a visão abaixo de si; aquele homem tão sagrado aos olhos de todos, agora despido de qualquer defesa, apenas entregue a ele, como sempre desejara, mas nunca ousara mencionar. Passou os dedos pelas pálpebras fechadas de Shaka.

– Queria que pudesse abri-los... – Ele disse, em um tom triste.

– Esquece que eu posso vê-lo assim mesmo? Você é lindo... – Shaka respondeu, enlaçando os dedos do ariano nos seus.

– Mesmo assim. Eu queria...

– Eu sei. Perdoe-me por não satisfazer tua vontade, Mu... – Ele disse, visivelmente envergonhado.

Coube a Mu aquietar Shaka. Beijou mais uma vez os lábios finos, dessa vez, sendo correspondido avidamente.

– Mas você vai satisfazê-las, meu querido. De outra maneira, mas vai.

Shaka corou furiosamente ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mas assentiu, disposto realmente a não só satisfazer as vontades de Mu, mas as suas também.

Decidiu não importar-se quando os lábios do ariano desceram para seu pescoço, acariciando-o fortemente, com os dentes marcando a pele alva. Aproveitou para deixar seus braços tomarem vida própria, e buscou o conforto e análise das costas do ariano. Os músculos eram firmes, e contrastavam maravilhosamente com a pele tão delicada.

Mu, ao mesmo tempo em que beijava os lábios de Shaka, deixou que uma de suas mãos descesse para as coxas claras, em movimentos suaves e contínuos. Separou-as, encaixando-se no vão entre ambas, o membro ereto tocando o do virginiano, que não estava em situação diferente do dele.

A respiração de Shaka prendeu em sua garganta ao ver-se naquele estado, e ele corou absurdamente. Olhou para o ariano acima de si que também o fitava, os orbes verdes tão claros em situações normais, agora tão escuros, como se estivessem prestes a pegar fogo, puros de luxúria que estavam. Por um segundo, cogitou a possibilidade de abrir seus próprios olhos e deixar Mu ver que ele se sentia do mesmo jeito. Mas fizera um juramento e tinha um objetivo. Não podia deixar-se levar naquele instante, não com o que estava para acontecer. _"Não pense nisso, Shaka... não agora..."_, ele divagou.

– Não pensar em quê? – Mu perguntou na mesma hora.

Shaka não respondeu, apenas sorriu para ele mais uma vez, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Então beijou os lábios de Mu, a língua exigente serpenteando dentro da boca do outro, a paixão visivelmente palpável.

Mu entendeu aquele gesto como mais um dentre os muitos mistérios que o virginiano carregava naqueles dias. Decidiu, então, não se preocupar. Voltou a beija-lo no pescoço, as mãos agora levantando as pernas de Shaka, enquanto o corpo do mesmo apenas relaxou nos travesseiros.

– Shaka eu vou...

– Eu sei. Estava esperando por isso... – Shaka disse, divertido.

– Como? – Mu estava surpreso. Nunca imaginara que Shaka estivesse esperando por aquele momento. Se era verdade, e não apenas um rompante do desejo, entristeceu-se por terem perdido dias, meses, anos preciosos.

– Depois conversamos... – O virginiano cortou o rumo daquela conversa, movimentando-se na direção do sexo do ariano, percebendo-o fechar os olhos em puro deleite.

Mu colocou com uma leveza incrível as pernas de Shaka sobre cada um de seus ombros, notando que o outro analisava perfeitamente cada um de seus movimentos. Ficou incerto em como o loiro reagiria à sua próxima ação, mas prosseguiu, colocando dois dedos nos lábios de Shaka.

O virginiano beijou toda a extensão dos dedos que lhe eram oferecidos, ainda incerto de qual era o motivo daquilo. Mu logo forçou passagem pelos mesmos, sorrindo quando Shaka finalmente banhou-os com sua saliva quente. Retirou-os, por fim, para tão somente substitui-los por seus próprios lábios. Enquanto o beijava, os dedos fizeram um trajeto conhecido por Mu, o fim das costas de Shaka.

A primeira tentativa de penetração foi difícil. Mu notou que Shaka quase abrira os olhos, mas refreou os impulsos, apenas fechando-os com mais força. Resolveu fazer com que o virginiano esquecesse um pouco daquela tensão prévia, tocando o membro dele com a ponta dos dedos da mão livre, colhendo uma gota de sêmen que já transbordava da extremidade. Colocou o dedo na boca, sorvendo aquele néctar com prazer, reparando que Shaka abriu a boca, talvez surpreso com o que havia feito, o que o deixou ainda mais propenso a continuar.

Desta vez, um dos dedos entrou com uma certa facilidade, apesar das feições de Shaka ainda tomarem uma aparência adversa da serenidade tão presente nele. Movimentou-o por alguns segundos dentro dele, esperando que o loiro se acostumasse com a invasão. Ao primeiro sinal de que ele começava a gostar aquilo, o que foi comprovado quando o ariano simplesmente parou de movimentar-se e Shaka avançou com os quadris em sua direção, Mu introduziu o segundo dedo, esperando que aquela tortura pudesse acabar o quanto antes.

– Mu... por favor... não quero mais seus dedos... – Shaka murmurou, alguns poucos momentos depois, com o suor escorrendo por sua testa, os cabelos loiros já molhados, colados em seu rosto.

Ao ariano restou apenas retirar-se de dentro de Shaka, substituindo seus dedos pelo membro, que pulsava, incontrolável, chamando-o para começar o que tanto ansiava.

– Não quero lhe machucar... – Mu disse, com cerimônia, com a ponta do membro já se aproximando da entrada preparada de Shaka.

– Não vai. – Shaka disse, procurando a mão de Mu, que estava em seu ombro. Ao alcança-la, entrelaçou seus dedos, em um compromisso mudo de confiança.

Mu beijou-o com fervor, prendendo o lábio inferior de Shaka nos seus, ao mesmo tempo em que penetrou o loiro de uma só vez, poupando-lhe de qualquer momento incômodo.

Shaka balançou a cabeça com força ao sentir a invasão por completa de Mu, soltando-se dos lábios dele, sua boca abrindo, mas nenhum som saindo dela. Com o impacto, a cabeça do ariano parou em seu ombro e o loiro se sentiu invadido também pelo cheiro de lavanda do outro, proveniente dos cabelos do mesmo tom da delicada essência.

Beijou o pescoço que lhe era involuntariamente oferecido com calma e devoção, sentindo o coração falhar uma ou duas batidas ao mesmo tempo. Era uma sensação diferente e incômoda, mas nada que não pudesse suportar. Especialmente porque quem produzia aquilo tudo era a pessoa que mais confiava no mundo, o único a quem gostaria de pertencer, como ele havia decidido.

Mu estava em um mundo à parte; os sons, cheiros e toques... estava sensível demais diante daquilo tudo. Aliás, tudo o que via, sentia, cheirava e tocava era Shaka. O loiro captara todos seus sentidos, incluindo seu cosmo, que agora tinha uma parte do cavaleiro de Virgem. Deixou-o levar o tempo que quisesse. Os beijos em seu pescoço estavam por demais agradáveis e, apesar de querer prosseguir, contentava-se, por hora, em somente estar dentro do único homem que sempre amara. Tão absorto que estava, não ouviu Shaka murmurar em seus ouvidos, delicadamente.

– Mu... prossiga... por favor...

Fora somente com uma leve mordida do virginiano em seu pescoço, que Mu voltou para o presente, e fitou Shaka. Ainda arrependia-se por não conseguir ver o sentimento que o outro deixaria transparecer nos belos olhos azuis, apenas revelados para si uma única vez. O loiro repetiu o pedido, dessa vez mais suplicante, extasiando o ariano com aquela entrega.

Retirou-se quase por completo de dentro do outro, para em um curto espaço de tempo toma-lo novamente, com maior energia dessa vez. Shaka apenas balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, gemendo incoerências, misturadas a palavras de carinho dedicadas ao ariano.

Os movimentos passaram de lentos e metódicos, do início, para de uma certa velocidade e precisão cada vez mais, já que ambos não escondiam estar interessados em atingir o ápice. Mu deixara uma das pernas de Shaka cair na altura de seus quadris, para somente tocar o membro do loiro, repetindo os movimentos de seu próprio membro. Percebeu, em seu primeiro toque, que o virginiano não duraria mais que ele.

O que veio a seguir, nublou os pensamentos de ambos. Mu tocou em um ponto escondido de Shaka, que cominado com as carícias no sexo do loiro, irrompeu no resultado mais que esperado, o gozo explodindo entre os dois, em meio aos gritos roucos do virginiano.

As paredes internas de Shaka contraíram-se quando o orgasmo chegou, praticamente estrangulando o membro de Mu, que forçou-se mais algumas vezes dentro do loiro, para finalmente atingir seu próprio ápice, sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo, aliviado e completo.

Por algum tempo, ambos ficaram em silêncio, os corações voltando aos batimentos normais, as vozes aos poucos mostrando indícios de vontade para começar a pronunciar palavras novamente. Mu retirou-se de dentro de Shaka, sob um protesto abafado deste e deitou-se ao lado do outro. Somente depois deste ritual, que terminou com o ariano por cobri-los com o fino lençol que estava sobre a cama, que o virginiano esboçou falar algo.

– Áries...

Mu começou a rir e puxou Shaka para cima de seu peito, acariciando os cabelos loiros que lhe faziam cócegas.

– Depois do que aconteceu, você me chama de 'Áries'? Isso não é muito condizente com a sua pessoa, Shaka.

O virginiano acompanhou o sorriso de Mu, beijando-o nos lábios, mas logo ficou sério. Traçou os pontinhos no centro da testa do ariano com carinho, logo descendo para as pálpebras, nariz e lábios, que foram tomados novamente.

– Quero que você saiba de uma coisa.

– Que você me ama? Eu já sabia... – Mu disse em tom divertido, estufando o peito, orgulhoso. Shaka balançou a cabeça, desaprovando em parte aquele comentário.

– Não somente isso. Quero dizer que não importa o que aconteça, nada muda a noite de hoje. Mas nada deve mudar o nosso destino.

Shaka soou tão sério, que assustou Mu. No mesmo instante, ele segurou o loiro pelos ombros, colocando ambos sentados, um de frente para o outro. Pensou se aquilo não fazia parte dos mistérios que o outro carregava naquelas últimas semanas. _"Provavelmente"_, foi a resposta que lhe veio à mente, ao mesmo tempo em que uma pontada no coração o alertou, dizendo-lhe que algo estava errado.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Não importa o que isso irá significar um dia, mas você tem que estar preparado.

– Shaka, está me assustando. Nunca te vi desse jeito.

– Nu? – Ele perguntou, divertido, tentando quebrar aquele clima pesado.

– Não faça brincadeiras nesse momento.

– Desculpe-me. – Ele baixou a cabeça. No mesmo instante, Mu segurou-o pelo queixo, alinhando-o com seu rosto. Beijou-o carinhosamente, deitando-os novamente na cama.

– Eu te amo, Shaka. Não quero que nada aconteça. – Mu disse, finalmente a preguiça pertencente aos amantes alcançando-o.

– Eu sei. E por isso mesmo não queria pertencer a ninguém mais, apenas a você. Porque descobri que te amo também. – Shaka explicou, finalmente, com aquelas poucas palavras explicando todo o rompante de horas atrás.

– Não quero que nada nos aconteça, meu amor. – Mu repetiu a frase, apenas uma reafirmação. Não esperava que Shaka tivesse uma réplica àquilo.

– Nosso destino já está selado. Não há nada que possamos fazer. – O virginiano, se estava triste, não deixou transparecer.

– O que...

– Descanse, meu amor... e não pense em mais nada.

Aquelas foram as últimas palavras trocadas entre Mu e Shaka. Na manhã seguinte, o ariano acordou sozinho na cama, com uma delicada flor de lótus ao seu lado, velando por seu sono. Estranhou a ausência de Shaka ali com ele, mas o misterioso virginiano deveria estar em mais uma de suas já conhecidas meditações matinais. Contente, planejou visita-lo quando a noite caísse.

Quando a lua deu sinais de aparecer no céu, por dentre as nuvens carregadas da chuva que caíra durante todo o final da tarde, o Santuário havia sido invadido pelos espectros de Hades. Mu usara todo seu cosmo protetor contra aqueles que uma vez estiveram do mesmo lado que ele.

Percebeu o erro que poderia causar quando viu a energia pura de Saga, Kamus e Shura, e que seus cosmos choravam, arrependidos. Deixou-os passar, primeiro por sua vontade própria, depois pela telecinese de seu mestre. Seguiu, depois para as outras casas, logo que Dohko resolvera lutar com seu mestre Shion.

Estava parado agora dentro do templo de Virgem, de frente para a sala das Árvores Gêmeas. Tentava a todo custo, com seu próprio corpo, apenas, parar a impetuosidade de Aioria, que queria, a todo custo, invadir a sala e tirar Shaka dos poderes dos 'traidores' do Santuário.

A cada segundo, sentia a energia que trocara com Shaka na noite que passaram juntos, se esvair, se apagar, como uma lâmpada próxima de queimar. Era lacerante a dor que sentia, mas estava firme, de alguma maneira, sabia que não deveria intervir.

Estava prestes a mandar seu bom senso e sexto sentido para escanteio ao sentir uma forte pontada na cabeça, quando Saga saiu da sala. Podia jurar que ele estava arrependido por algo que acontecera, e quando o cavaleiro de Gêmeos estendeu-lhe o rosário que pertencia a Shaka, teve vontade de morrer.

Os gritos de Aioria ao fundo, pedindo por vingança, não foram suficientes para que ele acordasse do transe em que estava. Não era apenas um cavaleiro de ouro que havia partido. Aquele era Shaka, o homem mais próximo de Deus, a reencarnação de Buda e, acima de tudo, **seu** Shaka. E nada mais.

Avançou para cima de Saga, mas a doce voz de Shaka veio em seu auxílio e tudo, então fez sentido.

"_Não importa o que aconteça... nada deve mudar nosso destino. Eu te amo."_

Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto sereno de Mu, mas não era de tristeza. Era apenas de constatação. Shaka sabia desde o início ao que estavam destinados, ele sabia desde o início o que lhes reservava. E, apesar de tudo aquilo, resolveu estar com ele, em sua última noite no mundo.

* * *

_Finalmente ficou pronta! Estava ansiosa para publica-la. É meio triste, mas nem tudo nessa vida é um mar de rosas, não é mesmo? Um beijo especial à **Faye**, e espero não te-la decepcionado com esse draminha!_

_Beijos!_

_Celly M. (em 14.04.05)_


End file.
